villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorponok (G1)
Scorponok is the leader of the Decepticon Headmasters and a major antagonist in the Transformers franchise. He appears as one of the main antagonists in the three part "The Rebirth" finale of the original G1 Transformers series and the main antagonist of the Japanese-exclusive Transformers series The Headmasters. He later reappears as a major antagonist in the sequel series Super God Masterforce. Scorponok has two origins depending on the series. In the original Transformers series, he is the Nebulan leader Zarak bound to the head of a Decepticon while in Japan, he is a Transformer bonded to a Transector. He was voiced by . History Comics = Marvel's the Transformers Note: All material exclusive to the UK comics will be in italics. Scorponok began as a Decepticon commander on Cybertron, who was a rival of Fortress Maximus. At some point, as seen in ''The Legacy of Unicron he gained Cyclonus and Scourge, two Decepticons from 20 years in the future, as minions.'' The Headmasters In Ring of Hate, Scorponok led his troops in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, levelling the city and leaving it in ruins. The captives taken from the battle were marched to their doom in the smelting pool, and Scorponok took a sadistic glee in ordering them to move faster or feel his sting. He wasn't so gleeful when Fortress Maximus led an ambush on his squadron; his troops were overwhelmed by the Autobots' righteous fury, and Scorponok ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. As seen in Broken Glass, Fortress Maximus and his followers quit the war and left for Nebulos. Scorponok invaded the Autobots' abandoned base, but found nothing, not even a trap, which Scorponok expected. They were contacted by Lord Zarak on Nebulos, who informed them of the Autobots' arrival there and requested their help. Scorponok happily led his troops there, vowing to conquer the new planet. Upon reaching Nebulos, Scorponok bullied Zarak into revealing the location of Fortress Maximus. Scorponok bullied Zarak into revealing the location of Fortress Maximus. Learning that Maximus had surrendered himself and four of his followers, Scorponok decided to attack Koraja first, where the Autobots were being held. Scorponok and his troops laid siege to the capital city, demanding the Autobots surrender and blasting away at its newly erected defensive walls when they were refused. It seemed the Decepticons would capture the city, until the gates opened to reveal the Autobots. The Autobot had become Headmasters, and with their enhancements, they overwhelmed the Decepticons. During the battle Scorponok was blasted by Brainstorm and Chromedome. Faced with this unexpected development, Scorponok ordered a retreat. In Love and Steel, Scorponok and his troops began investigating ways to dispose cleanly of the Nebulans, such as dumping them into space inside anti-gravity-powered polymer alloy bubbles. In the midst of this research, Apeface and Snapdragon returned from a failed mission, defeated by two of the Autobot Headmasters, and Scorponok punished them. When the captive Lord Zarak suggested that they ought to ally, Scorponok attacked him too, before conceding that perhaps sharing power might be in his best interest. Along with five of his troops, Scorponok underwent the Headmaster process, with Zarak becoming his binary-bond partner. Using Zarak's daughter Llyra as bait, the Decepticons lured the Autobots into a trap. During the ensuing battle, the Decepticons encased a group of Nebulans inside the floating polymer bubbles. Scorponok began feeling conflict from Zarak's personality, due to Llyra being in danger. The Decepticon personality won out, and plan went forward and the Autobots were captured. As seen in Brothers in Armour, Scorponok continued to gain increased influence over Zarak's personality, driving him to a battle lust at the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, and again at the Nursery. During each conflict, the might of Zarak and Scorponok wrought about massive destruction, ruining irreplaceable Nebulon wonders. Zarak broke free of Scorponok's influence long enough to free the captive Autobots, but the Nebulan was soon back atop his partner, urging his troops onward to destruction. When Galen decided to leave Nebulos for Earth, Scorponok and his forces again followed, leaving the war-torn Nebulos behind. to be added Regeneration One |-|Cartoons = The Rebirth Scorponok appears in the finale to the US original show. He is shown to be highly malevolent, agreeing to aid the Decepticons in exchange for his minions being allowed to bond with the Decepticons. After retrieving the key, Scorponok departs and aids Galvatron against the remnants of Autobot resistance. He is able to convince the reluctant Galvatron to talk and shortly afterwards hands Galvatron the key to the plasma energy chamber, he battles Fortress Maximus, and is ultimately defeated and flees into space. Zarak then bickers with Galvatron and when Galvatron states he will rule the galaxy, Zarak simply states "We will see" hinting he intends to become Decepticon leader, though the series ends, leaving it up to debate. ''The Headmasters'' Scorponok in the Headmasters is much more different than in the Rebirth. In Japan, he is a diminutive Transformer who fled Cybertron to planet Master with several other Transformers. He eventually became involved in the Headmaster program, but disgruntled with Fortress's leadership, orchestrated a rebellion against him. Scorponok was banished, but made contact with Galvatron in 2011( as opposed to 2007 in the US) and joined forces. Scorponok's soldiers joined in several of Galvatron's schemes, but their master stayed in the shadows, supplying Galvatron with the technology to revive Soundwave as SoundBlaster and also arranging for parts of his Transtector to be built on Planet Beast. He eventually emerged to confront Fortress on planet Praum and attempted to drown them in sand. When they managed to get out, he fled and left his minions and Galvatron to be beaten by the furious Autobot Headmasters. He later questioned Galvatron about the need to seize the new alloy, to which Galvatron furiously voices his power. Sixshot later informs Scorponok that Galvatron will banish him once he has the new alloy and Scorponok, fearing for his life, has his soldiers plant bombs in Vector Sigma's chamber, which destroys Cybertron, the new alloy, and also presumably killing Galvatron, enabling him to seize leadership. He then had the Decepticons move ahead with the construction of his Transtector by stealing a satellite and powered it up with solar energy, alerting the Autobots to the construction facility. Scorponok then decides to force the Headmasters to focus on Earth as heavily as possible to keep them from uncovering the facility. A volcanic eruption he engineered through unknown means, succeeded and was able to delay survey of the facility. An attempt to use a giant plant was similarly successful, but he was shocked to see Fortress transform into a massive robot (his reaction indicates that he assumed that Fortress did not have a similar Transtector) and was forced to take this into consideration. He also became obsessed with the power of plasma energy unleashed in Cybertron's destruction. Determined to gather more plasma energy to make the Decepticons more powerful, and deciding to defeat Fortress for good, Scorponok decided to blow up Mars. He engineered a plan to force Fortress to come to Mars in person and subsequently managed to succeed when the plasma energy cancelled out Fortress's own energy. He then revealed his true form and merged with his Transtector in a spectacular ceremony, and went to Charr before heading to Mars. After easily crushing the Headmasters, he emerged into a giant robot form and began to pummel the helpless battleship. He eventually departed when Mars was blown up, but was aghast to learn that Fortress had assumed his giant form and cleaved his shoulder, and Scorponok was forced to retreat. Scorponok was nevertheless pleased, for despite his injury, Mars was destroyed and Scorponok's plan was successful. Scorponok then attempted to declare himself emperor of the Decepticons, but when Galvatron returned, he was reduced to a insulting transport mode when Galvatron subsequently went on a planet hopping expedition for energon to fufill his master plan. On planet Darhos, Scorponok learned that the Beastformer Tekna, who had discovered the Transector's weak spot while working on it, was on the planet, having been imprisoned on Galvatron's orders and feared that he might give the secret to the Autobots anyway since the Autobots were hot on their heels. He immediately informed the Decepticon Headmasters to kill Tekna to ensure his weakness was kept a secret. Tekna was killed by Weirdwolf, presumably to Scorponok's relief, unaware that Tekna had given them encrypted microfilm that gave them the information. Upon their return, Scorponok decided to seize leadership again, and planned to force Galvatron to fight the Autobots in person. Sixshot then informed Scorponok that Galvatron planned to incorporate Earth into his body and become another Unicron. Although Scorponok had already figured it out, Sixshot informed him that Galvatron would need parts from elite soldiers and Scorponok realized that his Transtector would be one of those elite soldiers. He revealed his knowledge of the plan, and a struggle with the Autobots ensued, during which Galvatron was killed and buried under the icebergs. Scorponok was forced to retreat, but happily took advantage to declare himself "Emperor of Terror" and immediately ordered the planting of bombs in areas of volcanic idea in an attempt to harness its plasma energy. Fortress arrived to confront him, but was unable to transform into robot form and Scorponok hurled into a volcano. This enabled Fortress to transform into his robot form by siphoning the energy form the lava. Scorponok probably would have won had Chromedone, who had just discovered that Scorponok's weakness was his Decepticon symbol on his chest, not arrived and revealed it. Aghast and horrified, Scorponok attempted to protect his chest, but Fortress plunged the Master Sword deep into the symbol. Critically wounded, and realizing he could not fight Fortress with his weakness revealed, Scorponok fled Earth with many soldiers of his army. Scorponok then head to Master, his adopted homeworld, in an attempt to create a shield powerful enough to defeat the Master Sword. He kidnapped one of the scientists, but upon learning only Fortress knew of the secret, subsequently established an arms factory in an area rich in G metal. His Headmaster minions assumed that the metal would be an instant win against Fortress Maximus, but Scorponok warned them not to be naïve for the while the G metal was strong, the Master Sword was massively stronger. He kidnapped Wheelie and ransomed him for the secrets and began to create the Zarak Shield, and despite intervention from the Autobots, managed to successfully construct it. The construction of the Zarak Shield had badly drained their energon supplies, so Scorponok decided to blow up Earth to compensate. He launched a devastating attack on the city and in a duel with Fortress Maximus, managed to defeat his foe, but spared him as he now departed to blow up Earth. Nevertheless, on the return journey, tensions between him and Sixshot flared when they approached an asteroid belt, and rather than take a detour, decided to recklessly go straight in. When one asteroid knocked him out of the pilot position, Sixshot angrily reprimanded him, and Scorponok furiously stated he had had enough of him and kicked him, driving tensions between the two up. He subsequently abandoned Sixshot, but when the ninja returned, decided to kill both him and Chromedome whom the latter had challenged to a duel. Scorponok presumably succeeded in killing Sixshot, though in reality the ninja had survived. Returning to Earth, he arranged for the mining and refinement of crysmagmetal from Lemuria, and after a brief confrontation with Fortress in Egypt, departed for Lemuria to confirm the Death Towers and the satellite he had launched were in position. He was then confronted by the living Sixshot, much to the latter's horror. After briefly showing shock, he feigned happiness and revealed his plan to the ninja. Sixshot then announced that he had come to bid farewell. Scorponok angrily accused Sixshot of planning to betray him know that he knew the secret and attempted to kill Sixshot, but only managed to hit one of his holograms. Infuriated, Scorponok vowed to destroy everyone on Earth. In a duel at the North Pole, he fought Fortress Maximus one last time, and once the satellite was in position, fled his Transtector and waited for the destruction of Earth. However though, thanks to Sixshot, the Autobots united and used their combined energy to power up Fortress, enabling him to destroy the satellite, much to Scorponok's horror and shock. Fortress then destroyed his Transtector along with the Zarak Shield, and Scorponok was forced to abandon the Earth. ''Super-God Masterforce'' ''Zone'' Personality As depicted in The Headmasters, Scorponok is the manipulative, power-hungry, megalomanical and dictatorial leader of the Decepticon headmasters. He has a fierce lust for power, as shown when he attempted to rebel against Fortress and by his desire to become leader of the Decepticons. Scorponok is extremely intelligent and charismatic, as shown by his ability to incite an uprising against Fortress, and easily managing to convince the Decepticons that he was receiving orders from Galvatron and again when he claimed leadership after Galvatron's death. Before the creation of his Transtector, Scorponok genuinely relied on technology, and also was highly capable of creating plans that would take out all of his enemies. His skill at manipulation is further shown by goading Fortress into rash confrontations, showing his skill in psychological warfare. Nevertheless, he is somewhat cowardly, as he does not possess the physical strength of his minions, and has a tenacity to overestimate his foes. When combined with his Transtector, he possesses brutal strength and also easily could turn his opponents weakness to his advantage. He is also very cruel and sadistic, especially shown during the finale, when he lets the Autobots live to let them watch their beloved Earth die. He is also highly strategic and tactical, preferring strategy and more cautious methods over Glavatron's hot headed approach. His cruelty is shown when he blows up Cyberton, Mars, and almost managed to destroy Earth, an act that likely killed thousands of humans, if not more and also shown by ordering his minions to kill Tekna simply because the Beastformer knew his weakness. He is also shown to be treacherous, as shown when he blew up Cybertron, and presumably killed Galvatron, and betrayed Sixshot despite owing the ninja his leadership, and possibly his life, twice. Nevertheless, Scorponok also has some errors, the most obvious ones being arrogance and overconfidence. His arrogance has made him make reckless decisions, such as when he ordered the Transtector to fly through an asteroid belt, and his overconfidence was shown during his destruction of Mars and the finale, in the belief he had defeated Fortress and the Autobots. These traits prove to be his downfall as Fortress managed to destroy his satellite, forcing him to flee Earth for good. Beast Era Unicron Trilogy IDW Comics Transformers Film Series Aligned Universe Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Giant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Genderless